To overcome
by Fruitloop11
Summary: Ron made a huge mistake, Sakura disappeared, and Gaara just wants his fiance back.  Shinobi and Wizards meet. Gaasaku.  RWxHG
1. The start

**TO OVERCOME**

by:FRUITLOOP11 

* * *

><p><em>"Don't worry Gaara. They'll never get me!"<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Its all over.

I'm dying...

So so_ ashamed_! To be captured so easily.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno, 19- almost 20- year old former apprentice of the Godaime Hogake-one of the Legendary Sannin-, recently turned Sand-nin and fiancee of the esteemed Kazekage was captured by the Akatsuki one sunny Monday afternoon.

With her Chakra reserves low from an intense surgery at the Hospital, she was in no condition to fight off and ambush. An ambush consisting of _S-class_ criminals.

She tried of course. But _dammit,_ she should have tried harder.

Put under the influence of an S-class ranked gengutsu, all she heard was a loud cry of her name as unconciousness claimed her.

She woke up chained to a wall. Bruised, battered, and low on Chakra. Needless to say, she was feeling shitty.

Trying to escape was futile and trying to rile up her captors proved to be a horrible idea.

Being the target for kunai practice was an experience she didn't want to repeat.

And being chained to a wall was killing her slowly.

A few minutes of waiting turned to hours and Sakura closed her eyes and tried to repair the intense amount of damage done to her body.

When she woke up again, two days had pass and her condition was steadily growing worse.

If this kept on going she might have to go into a coma-induced state to reccuperate or worse, she may not surive at all.

Her musings were cut off by a explosion at the cave's entrance where she was being held...

It Seems that the Akatsuki's plan to bait the Sand Jinchuriki was successful.

What was _not_ successful however, was the Akatsuki's plan to capture him.

When the Jinchuriki saw his mate chained to the wall, bleeding profusely with kunai portruding from her body in every direction...

.

.

.

he went berserk.

**Mad**.

_Insane_.

.

.

.

No one could stop the Kazekage. Not when his fiance, best-friend, mate, fucking _soul_ mate was dying.

Blood was everywhere.

The Akatsuki did their best to defeat him but with Gaara's relentless and furious attacks and his backup fighters, they got overwhelmed.

When the fight was over, The Akatsuki lost three valuable members: Sasori Akasuna, Deidara from Iwa.

…_At least I got to see him one last time_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a harsh tug on her gut, Sakura closed her eyes and acknowledged her fate.

* * *

><p><em>"Shhh. It's alright Gaara. I'm here, I won't leave you."<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_"SAKUURAAA!"_

.

.

.

Gaara released an absolutely teriffying- yet completely _heartbroken_ roar.

"SAKURA!" he cried in anguish again and again,

Only a few minutes after the fight, the Med-nin assigned to take care of Sakura came to him and told him that her body had disappeared.

There were no logical explanations on what happened. It was as if she disappeared into thin air.

...

Gaara Sabaku stood shaking outside the cave gripping Sakura's Hitai-ate as if it was his lifeline.

The Akatsuki took what was his. The one he treasured the most. _Loved _the most.

Gaara without a doubt would search for her everywhere. Every dimension even. But he would destroy the Akatsuki first.

He would kill them all, make them pay.

If he had to live without his Cherry blossom...

Then he would make sure that they wouldnt live at all.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>"Sakura, It's pretty obvious by now that there's gonna be a war. Even if we don't want it, The Akatsuki are becoming a problem."<em>

__"A huge problem"__

_"Hn. That's why you have to be more careful. I wouldn't know what to do if we got seperated"_

_"I'm alway's careful Gaara and even if something happens... I know we'll always find a way to be together again."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

__Somewhere. Someplace else____,__

The bruised body of one Haruno Sakura materialised in front of three very stunned people.

"Merlin's beard" One person whispered shakily,

"We have to take her back to Madam Pomfrey!" Another one said urgently,

And the last of the three stared at a red-haired boy's wand,

"...Ronald Weasley. What have you _done_?"

.

.

_TBC_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**AUTHOR TIME:**

Yep. I guess you could call this a prologue of sorts.

I already have a crossover fic-one that I haven't updated in ages- But this story came to me and I thought "_What the heck"_

I was disappointed when I realized there aren't very many Gaasaku Crossovers...

Anyways,

1. I'm done traveling (If you read my first crossover you'd know what I'm talking about)

2. Standard Disclaimers apply (so don't sue me)

3. This prologue-thingy was when Deidara and Sasori abducted Gaara (With a lot of tweaking)

4. The Fourth Great Shinobi War is starting a lot earlier.

5. Yeah I know, It was short and rushed.

and

6. Story-alerts and Favorites make me happy but Reviews make me happier.

ASDFGHJKKL. I guess that's it :)


	2. Six months

Six Months. Six bloody months and the mysterious lady with _pink_ hair was still unconsious.

Of course, one might wonder why there was an unconcious _pink_ haired lady. Well, to answer your question, the answer is actually very simple.

And that's: Ronald Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>TO OVERCOME<strong>

by: fruitloop11

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Ron, you dont have to do this" Hermoine told Ron.

Ronald Weasley just shook his head and took out his wand,

"Nonesense 'mione, I haven't seen you in months! The least I can do is give your cat a guardian. Right Harry?"

Harry Potter nodded and pulled Hermoine Granger to the side as Ron prepared the spell.

You see, after Lord Voldemort was defeated and Hogwarts was restored,

Hermoine continued her studies at Hogwarts while Ron and I hunted down the rest of the death eaters that had escaped.

We try to visit Hermoine and our other schoolmates as much as we can but our "vacations" usually lasted no longer that two months.

On this particular visit however, the toads were warring against the cats. Riduculous as it may sound- its the truth.

So Ron, being the good boyfriend he was, decided to give Hermoine's cat a guard.

He even researched the spell!

"_It's not gonna be anything big mate. So you can calm down." _Ron said, "_It's just gonna be one of my chess pieces. The knight to be exact. But it says here that this spell will cause an object to 'live' and guard whatever I wish"_

"_Yeah Ron, but there's another spell that sounds exactly like this one. Are you positive that you can pronouce it right?" _Is what I said to him,

"_Dont worry mate, I'll pronounce it right. 'sides, the other spell is meant to grab something from another dimension... so there's no need to worry, It's not like muggle products can do much harm."_

I still told him to be careful of course.

So now here we are, near the Forbidden Forest waiting for Ron to start his spell while Hermoine stared on worriedly.

Ron scratched the back of his neck with his wand, "What was it again... mobi...no, fleri...no... bloody hell!"

Harry and Hermoine exchanged worried looks and Hermoine took a step forward, "Ron? Are you sure you know how? You really dont have to do this."

Ron took a quick glance at her and shook his head again. Ron took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and pointed his wand to the ground.

"Mhambolumama Portus!" Ron mumbled.

…

"Nothing's happening Ron... and what _was_ that spell?" Hermoine said, coming up to Ron with Harry on her heels.

"Sounded like a bunch of nonesense to me" Harry added, staring at Ron's wand quizzically.

Ron stared at the knight piece on the ground, dissapointed, "I thought for sure that it was gonna work"

Ron picked up the chess piece and Hermoine patted him on the back, "It's alright Ron. It's the thought that counts"

"Maybe you said the other spell? You did mumble" Harry pointed out.

Before Ron could reply, light surrounded the place.

Wands drawn out, the Golden trio got ready to attack.

When the light cleared however, It was not some deadly foe that was seen, but a fatally injured lady with pink (_pink_!) hair.

And Are those _knives_ sticking out of her body?

"Merlin's beard" Ron whispered shakily.

"We have to take her back to Madam Pomfrey!" I said urgently. She could die! Cant they see that?

While Hermoine stared at Ron's wand in a mixture of horror and disbilief,

"...Ronald Weasley. What have you _done?_"

* * *

><p>...<p>

So that's what happened.

We did our best to take her to the infirmary. We tried carrying her at first,

But curiously, Sand would always block us before we got to touch her.

Hermoine thought this to be quite the phenomenon, considering there was hardly any dry sand since it was raining heavily that week.

In the end, we did the levitation spell.

Another curious thing was that there seems to be a constant green glow to the lady's body. Where the wounds were worst.

Hermoine said that the pink haired patient sleeping in one of the infirmary beds was healing herself.

Madam Pomfrey confirmed this earlier when she was checking her condition, leaving the nurse quite baffled.

What was more baffling was how Proffessor McGonagall accepted her without as many questions as she usually asked.

She only muttered something like "must be one of them" before explaining the situation to the rest of the staff.

What happened...happened, nothing could be done and I guess we must find a way to get answers.

Harry looked backat the bed where the patient laid unconscious for six months.

Broken out of his recollection harshly when he was found staring at confused, _awake_ mint green eyes.

.

.

.

_TBC_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**AUTHOR TIME:**

1. The Spell: the first part, of course, is not real. Ron was mumbling the spell except for the 'portus' part. and that was how Harry heard it

2. I understand that this chapter was relatively short. my apologies.

3. Standard disclaimers apply

4. Review please. :)


	3. Announcement

Hello everyone.

Just wanted you all to know that the rewrite for "To Overcome" is finally published.

...finally.

tell me what you think :)


End file.
